Arc Three
Arc Three, also known as Third Arc, is the third and final saga of the series. This saga is set one year later after the events of Asvarre Civil War and Tigre's amnesia incident. Currently, this saga consists five main story arcs: The first story starts with Tigre's homecoming to Brune in order to defend Brune from Sachstein Invasion, starting at Plainville Hills. Second story involves Melisande Thenardier, a widow of the late Duke Thenardier and also Regin's first cousin, orchestrating a revolt attempt in Nice which ends in failure, as well as Tigre and allies' final confrontation against Sachstein Army of the West. The third story arc revolved Tigre's bitter conflict against Greast while rescuing Elen from his clutches. In the forth story arc, it primarily features Kureys's and Muozinel Army's siege attempt on Nice after their successful subjugation of Brune's southern provinces, which immediately leads to a final showdown between the two Supreme Commanders of respective armies: (Tigre of the newly reformed Brune Army, and Kureys of the mighty Muozinel Army). The fifth and (possibly) the final story tells Zhcted's impending chaos when Valentina's scheme finally shows its true colors. Two years have passed since Brune's civil war, where the kingdom suffered its upheavals once again when Durandal is stolen by thievesLight Novel Volume 11, Prologue resulting in a bitter rivalry between Regin and Melisande for the crown.Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 2 In Zhcted, Eugene has been officially declared to be King Viktor's successor and news about Sachstein's latest invasion attempt on Brune eventually reaches Tigre and his allies. To repel their western enemy, Tigre and his allies established the Moonlight Knights and defeated Sachstein's Southern Invasion unit in Plainville Hills. Before his death however, Hans manage to cause dissent in Nice by spreading a false rumor about Tigre's "treachery" against Brune, causing some ministers sided with Melisande and attempted to assassinate both Tigre and Regin and replace the latter cousin as Brune's new ruler, only for the revolt itself was quashed after Melisande's death during the skirmish. As a young woman named Figneria has just become Zhcted's new Vanadis to govern Legnica, Tigre successfully convinces Tallard led Asvarre Army to repel Sachstein's Western Invasion Unit that lead by Leonhardt in Prowirl Plains, resulting the Moonlight Knights' narrow victory. During their journey to Nice however, the Moonlight Knights were ambushed by Greast and his army Light Novel Volume 13and Elen herself was imprisoned as Greast's prisoner-of-war where she had to endure the former Marquis's torture and harassmentLight Novel Volume 13 Summary. Fortunately, courtesy of Tigre's and Mila's rescue, Elen eventually reunite with the Moonlight Knights and Greast himself is executed after his army's defeat by a vengeful Leitmeritz Army. Meanwhile, Muozinel Army (who successfully slip through Olmutz Army)Light Novel Volume 13further subjugated Brune's southern provinces and their next aim is Nice.Light Novel Volume 13Light Novel Volume 14 Kureys, the Supreme Commander of Muozinel Army, is looking forward to duel against Tigre again whom he bestowed the title Silvrash after witnessing his determination and charisma during their last battle two years ago. In a conclusion of a this showdown between Brune Army and Muozinel Army in SeverackLight Novel Volume 14 however, the latter forced to retreat when the news of their king's passing reach to their ears. Meanwhile, Zhcted is facing its own civil turmoil when Tina-the Vanadis of Osterode who returned from her mission in Brune-is now making her move to fulfill her ambition as the Queen of Zhcted. Light Novel Volume 15 Summary, igniting its first Civil War since its 300 years long establishmentLight Novel Volume 16 Summary.Ganelon on the other hand is planning onto summoning Tir Na Fal in order to absorb her powers via Tigre's and his Black Bow. Fortunately, with the help from the Vanadises and even Tir Na Fal, Tigre manages to slay Ganelon once and for all and now he and his allies are aiming to defeat Tina and her allies to end the civil war. Light Novel Volume 18 Summary By far, this overall saga is split into two mini with each consists two main Story Arcs: :Homecoming Arc, Melisande's Uprising Arc, Greast Arc and Showdown Arc describe the returning chaos in Brune after Durandal's disappearance, leading to Tigre's and his allies' bitter rivalries against four main enemies: Sachstein Army, Melisande Faction, Greast and Muozinel Army; meanwhile Zhcted Crisis Arc and Lord Marksman Arc fully focuses onto Zhcted's first and worst civil war when Tina's intentions is finally taking shape and Tigre's resolution in becoming the new King of Zhcted in order to end that said civil war. Story Arcs *Homecoming Arc *Melisande's Uprising Arc *Greast Arc *Showdown Arc *Zhcted Crisis Arc *Lord Marksman Arc Notable Wars *Sachstein Invasion *Melisande's Uprising *Vorn-Greast ConflictLight Novel Volume 13 *Tigre-Kureys ShowdownLight Novel Volume 14 *Zhcted Civil War *Muozinel's Invasion onto ZhctedLight Novel Volume 16 Notable Campaigns *Battle of Plainville **First Battle of Plainville **Second Battle of Plainville *Battle of Redon *Battle of Prowirl *Eleonora Rescue MissionLight Novel Volume 13 *Battle of Montour (Revenge of Vanadis) *Defense of NiceLight Novel Volume 14 (Siege of Nice) *Battle of SeveracLight Novel Volume 14 (Showdown on Severac) *Remnant Polus Army's RebellionLight Novel Volume 16 *Leitmeritz-Legnica CampaignLight Novel Volume 16 *Valentina's InvasionLight Novel Volume 16 *Tigrevurmud-Valentina ConflictLight Novel Volume 18 **Battle of Bals **Eugene Rescue MissionLight Novel Volume 18 **Battle of ZamberkLight Novel Volume 18 **Silesia's Chaos IncidentLight Novel Volume 18 Notable Incidents *Greast Army's AmbushLight Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5Light Novel Volume 13 Summary *Fall of NemetacumLight Novel Volume 14 *Dragons' Attack IncidentLight Novel Volume 15 *Silesia Imperial Garden IncidentLight Novel Volume 15Light Novel Volume 16 *Tir Na Fal's DescentLight Novel Volume 17 Trivia *Tina is served as both protagonist and antagonist in this saga for not only aiding Tigre and his allies in rescuing Brune from its enemies (except Muozinel Army), but also becoming the main contributor to Zhcted's worst instability as her scheme for the crown is finally taking shape.Light Novel Volume 15Light Novel Volume 16. **Unfortunately, in the same arc this also spelling doom for Tina because of the *This saga introducing Figneria as the new Vanadis of Legnica. A former wandering mercenary known as the Fine of the Blade and a longtime acquaintance to both Elen and the Silver Gale Mercenaries. As the story progresses until Zhcted Civil war however, she become a secondary antagonist for becoming Tina's accomplice in her own quest of power. Light Novel Volume 16. *Due to Tigre and Elen's disappearance, Mashas and Lim have to lead a disorganized Moonlight Knights until their commanders' return. Light Novel Volume 13 Summary *Tigre and Kureys, the Supreme Commanders from their respective army, will settle their showdown in Severack. This is a first re-match since Battle of Ormea where Kureys yearn to fight Tigre again at another day.Light Novel Volume 14 Summary *Arc Three are mainly told stories about repelling the invasion from the invaders (Sachstein and Muozinel), including Greast who entered Brune soil ever since the aftermath of Brune Civil War where he and Ganelon disappeared after Battle of Montauban. At the same time, it also tells Zhcted's impending crisis not only Tina's scheme for the crown finally shows its true colors, but also Fine's vicious ambitions and also Ganelon's attempt in summoning Tir Na Fal in order to consume her powers. *Unlike the previous two Sagas, this is (possibly) the first and only Saga to be covered by more than five Light Novels. References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3